Hetalia Disney Songbook!
by P0ck3yM0nk3y
Summary: Love The Disney music plus hetalia? Here, Everyone from hetalia has now become part of Disney's Magical Musical! *Sorry for bad summary! Better sum inside!* T for safety.
1. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: 'Sup, Readers! I've been having writing my Hetalia Superpower( If you have not Read it yet! i suggest you do!)Fanfic! though i needed a tiny break from it to get this small idea out. It's a Disney Hetalia Song Fanfic! I'll be posting different favorite Disney songs and using Hetalia characters to be the princes, princesses and etc etc! **

**Just and idea! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Matthew stood at the end of the table, he felt hungry; well more like starved. He wasn't the only one there at the very long table.

A single object was on the table, but not just any object- a magical one. Maybe cursed.

The object was a Candelabrum, magical talking living Candelabra. Once upon a time, that object used to be a handsome young French servant who served his young lord, Prince Gilbert Beilsmicht.

What basically happened was that the prince long ago used to be a beauty and a looker. A enchantress came asking for help in though the young prince had a arrogant heart for others and refused to give any help. Since the prince didn't know the poor women was an enchantress she cursed the prince to be a ugly beast along cursing the Whole castle.

All servants turned into everyday house holds.

How did Matthew got into this? Well, his father went to an convention for new inventions, thorough a nasty storm came along and throw the man off course. It was raining and the poor man needed a place to stay- his horse ran off to get away for the loud booming of thunder leaving the man to wonder and stumble upon the castle. Not knowing it was cursed he entered and met Francis and the other Servants who treated him well until their lord came along and throw the man into the dungeons. Matthew found the horse then went to find his father also finding the cruse castle. To save his Father, the boy traded places with his man.

Since his father left the beast forced Matthew to eat with him, thigh Matthew refused. Not cause he was being forced, it was cause the way the beast treated him.

The beast doesn't like to be refused so he locked Matthew on the room, though Matthew found a way out and felt hungry for not eaten for a while.

On his way to the kitchen he met the Candelabra. Oh, by the way, the Candelabra name was Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis stood in the middle of the large table, he smiled gladly at the male before him.

Even if the room looked huge there was only one long table with no chairs.

"Ma chere Monsieur, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight." Francis said in greeting catching Matthew's full attention.

" And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - " and by that a chair magically came up from behind Matthew making him gasp in surprise.

"Your Dinner!"

A bunch of serving trays with covers hoped onto the table making a soft 'clinging' sound.

Suddenly Francis began to sing, " Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest"

Matthew felt something wrap around his neck; it was his chair trying to get his napkin around his small neck though Matthew took it away and placed it nicely on his lap.

" Soup du jour,Hot hors d'oeuvres" The serving trays came by Matthew showing off delicious foods, Matthew as hungry as he was sampled each food dish that past by him.

" Why, we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff-" Francis sang as he showing off a plate with small looking snacks. Matthew indeed tried the 'grey pudding' and hummed in Delight of how yummy it was. " It's delicious!"

Just then Francis pulled away and pointed to a cabinet way down the table, which looked to have gotten smaller.

" Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! They can sing, they can dance!" And Francis was right, the dishes began to spin along with some other eating utensils creating a beautiful dance.

" After all, Sir, this is France" As said that the forks in the background made a small Effie tower representing France.

"And a dinner here is never second best"

Just Then Francis shoved a Menu into Matthew face, " Go on, unfold your menu! Take a glance and then you'll; Be our guest, Oui, our guest! Be our guest!"

Just as Matthew sat the menus down he saw a bunch of different food head his way, Francis gladly sang, " Beef ragout, Cheese souffle Pie and pudding-"

Matthew opened the cover for the pie and gasped when he saw a pendulum Clock inside the pie, his names was Arthur Kirkland. Like him and Francis don't really get along. The man always listen to his master.

Though, Matthew giggled when Francis used his Candle stick to burn the pie along with the Clock playfully, "en flambe"

Suddenly the Tableware started to act as if they were in a curious performing.

"We'll prepare and serve with flair! A culinary cabaret! You're alone, And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining"

Francis started juggling his lit candles in each candling holder and smiled, " We tell jokes! I do tricks; With my fellow candlesticks"

"And it's all in perfect taste! That you can bet, Come on and lift your glass! You've won your own free pass! To be out guest" Everyone even the tableware started singing magically.

Francis Came right up to Matthew then sang softly, " If you're stressed, It's fine dining we suggest!"

Then the whole kitchen and even the dining room were filled with everyone singing expect for Matthew and Arthur.

" Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest! Let us say for your entree, We've an array; may we suggest: Try the bread! Try the soup! When the croutons loop de loop It's a treat for any dinner  
Don't believe me? Ask the china  
Singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? We'll make you shout "encore!" And send us out for more! So, be our guest!"

Matthew gasped as wonder and awe.

" Be our Guest! Be our Guest!"

Way in the kitchen a Hungarian Tea pot sang along with the tone going on. She was very nice and was always accompanied by a Small Tea cup named Roderich. He named was Elizabeth.

" It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, He'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing, I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?" She asked seeing a small dust spot on her. Luckily the napkins heard her cry and wiped up that dust.

"Clean it up! We want the company impressed" she demanded.

"We've got a lot to do!" She sang as she rolled out of the kitchen heading towards Matthew while pouring tea from her snout into a small cup.

"Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!" she asked adding two sugar cubes into the tea cup, which Matthew greatly took.

"She's our guest!" Everyone sang.

"She's our guest!" Elizabeth Whispered excitedly.

"She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"

Suddenly the lights dimmed on Arthur who suddenly was confused on how the bloody hell he got on the table.

" Life is so unnerving, For a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon-" Francis sang as he wrapped his candle holder arms around Arthur who blow his lot candles out an tried the push the man away, " Get away you git!" He mumbled.

Though Francis kept singing and clinging to Arthur, "Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting, Needing so much more than dusting! Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!"

Arthur pushed Francis down, though Francis clings to Arthur's clock feet, "Most days we just lay around the castle! Flabby, fat and lazy! "

Francis the stood up as like an electric shot when through him, "You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, We'll keep going Course by course, one by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!

Matthew clapped seeing that all the food was set out and had finished their beautiful song. He wants sure if he was going to be able to eat it all, though one thing is for sure, he would need to help these poor people. They deserved the best.

And that was what Matthew was going to do.


	2. Frozen

**_A/N: Hi, Friends! _**

**_Someone requested this!  
_**

**_Imma Try see if i can post a Disney song every week ;P That's my goal. _**

**_Anyways... I don't own the song nor Hetalia- Only my idea!_**

**_Shall We start the music~_**

* * *

_They knew..._

_They knew his secret.._.

_How could you have let this happen?_

Matthew has his wrapped around him as the cold air blew softly round the boy.

He had been walking for almost, to what seemed like hours. He couldn't bare the thought of what had happen. How could he had been so stupid to lose control over his emotions.

It all happened when Alfred, Matthew's younger brother, told him about how he met the man of his dreams and how the man asked for his hand in marriage. That set Matthew off. He and his brother weren't very close. Not after what incident that happen.

Matthew could reply the sense in his mind perfectly.

How Alfred told him about his newly husband, How Matthew tried to make him see that wasn't what love was. He clearly Remembered how he created the ice to block him from the other. He remembered them calling him a Witch, a man of dark magic. Cursed.

Matthew looked back at the way he came and let out a small sigh, " The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen."

He turned around and kept walking, letting his long red cape drag among the ground.

"A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the King."

Suddenly the wind picked up giving Matthew a bit harder to keep walking forward, " The wind is howling, Like this swirling storm inside..Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I've tried" He sighed then a frowned appeared on his face.

No one liked him showing his gift. He was a witch, His parents always told him to hide it, conceal it, never let it show. " Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy; you always had to be."

" Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know-" he took a glance at his gloved hands. His Father gave it to him before he disappeared. His other gloved was gone at the party that he had destroyed. Though, One thing crossed Matthew's Mind. Why must he Hide? Wasn't his gift suppose to be his? Why should he even care what they say now?

" Well, Now they know!" A smiled replaced that frown as he grabbed the glove and pull it off his hand watching the the strong winter wind take the glove.

Matthew held one of his hand out and watched as the snowflakes create a sparkle effect, Then he did it to the other hand watching his powers flow so free, " Let it go, Let it go!"

"Can't hold back anymore!"

The blonde moved his hand in a magical way, watching the snow do his every command. He smiled slightly at the sight of a small snowman he made. It was like how him and Alfred snowman they made when they were very small.

He gave a small smiled and continued his journey letting his powers flow free, he raised his hand up high letting some snow magically lift off the grown. "Let it go, let it go."

Then he closed his hand letting the snow changed into simple water and dropping down to the soft blanketed earth, " Turn away and slam the door!"

" I don't care what they're going to say!" Matthew sang as he throw his hands to the left watching the snowflakes dance upon the snow and blow up into the air creating a beautiful imagine of magic. Then He toss back his cape that looked to be in the way and watch as the snow to the right side of his dance over the snow and lift to the air making the wind blow.

" Let the storm rage on-" he said quietly watching the flakes dance in the air as the wind blow more rougher, though Matthew seemed to like it and raised his hands to his cape flapping behind him. He gave a small smirked and unsnapped his cape, Letting the wind hungrily take it away.

"The cold never bothered me anyway"

Matthew kept walking having a huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe he held that much power back, he couldn't also believe that he had gone this far.

" It's funny how some distance, Makes everything seem small!" he looked around his surrounding, It was actually beautiful. The snow covered the mountain like a fresh clean blanket. It so soft and gentle. He turned around walking backwards looking straight at where he knew his, Once to be called home was.

" And the fears the once on controlled me-" He took a long glance back home then smiled turning around and running on the snow giving a small laugh not looking back," Can't get to me at all!"

He ran onto a small snow it with a smile still placed on his lip, He only stopped when he saw a small gap between him and the other side though that didn't stop that boy.

" It's Time to see what i can do." With that said, Matthew held his hand out and watched as an Ragged Frost Stairs came to from, " To test the limits and break though."

Matthew walked to the stairs slowly hesitant about stepping on the frost ragged stairway, he stared at the first step, " No right, No wrong, No rules for me!"

" I'm Free!" With the coursed he build up he stepped on the step watching a small ice snowflake appear under his feet and turning parts the first step into solid ice.

He smiled and throw his hand out wide and ran up the stairs that was extending and becoming a solid surface instead of staying ragged. " Let it go, Let it go! I'm One with the wind and sky!"

As the stairs came to contact with the other side Matthew threw his hand up watching the ice flakes and snow sparkles disappear into the air, " Let it go, Let it go!"

He spun around looking at the pain flat snow area then he glance at the skies, " You'll Never see me cry!"

" Here i Stand!" he shouted at the skies as if anyone was listening to him, then stomped his feet on the ground watching the Ice form around his feet to created a giant Snowflake figured Ice Platform, " And Here I'll stay!"

" let the storm rage on."

And with that Matthew held his hands up high watching at the ice he made on the bottom lift off the ground and the snow and glittering ice formed walls surrounding Matthew into a castle like ball room. The ice spiked out forming the outside of the growing kingdom.

Suddenly Matthew threw his hand down watching the ice glow benath him, " My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"

With that said, the roof of the room began to form causing the ice Crystals to spiked out to from together in the middle and created a chandeliers in the middle of the room, spiking out and glittering in the light.

Matthew smirked and touched his crowned the resembled his place back home, he only glance at it with a smile, "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" he threw the crown away from him and let down his Blonde wavy hair that was kept back with a bow. His hair pool down to his shoulder as he ran his hand through his hair letting small snowflakes be left at his touch.

" Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" he sang waving his hand around him, Making his complete outfit change into a snowy white prince that fitted him better. He swang his hand back letting the sparkle of the ice create a long frosted cape taht dragged behind him like a king, "Let it go, let it go! That perfect Boy is gone!"

He walked over to giant doors that opened just before he could touch it, The sun was rising in the view causing the castle and Matthew's new outfit to glimmer," Here I stand! In the light of day. Let the storm rage on!"

He smirked watching the sun raised before turning away on his hell.

" The cold never bothered me anyway!"

* * *

**_Hoped you liked and favorite this story! I'm glad to get requests!_ **

**Like and Review and I'll see you next time!**

**M'Kay**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Marry Poppins

**A/N: Hellooo~ It's My Cousin's Birthday and she indeed loves Disney! I Love Disney as much as I'm obsess with hetalia! He asked me to make him a small Hetalia Disney Song! I will be getting to everyone's request as soon as possible! I love the fact your all giving me Idea's of which Characters to actually use! Well, Without Further ado… **

**I don't own the song or hetalia! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Alice Kirkland is a kind of Super-nanny who flies in with her umbrella in response to the request of the Jones-Williams children and proceeds to put things right with the aid of her rather extraordinary magical powers.

It wasn't too long until Alice took them out to a magical world filled with wondrous thing. Max was known to appear to be the oldest child. On one hand, he can be kind, friendly, and caring. On the other hand, it is implied that he, somehow along with his brother Alex, can be very mischievous. As for Alex, He appears to be the younger child. Like his bother, Max, he had possessed a naughty streak which caused the resignation of 6 nannies in four months.

It wasn't took long until Alice arrived and showed them she had magical powers. Long the way to showing the kids to have fun and meaning of life, she introduced, Oliver to them.

Oliver, He never stays with one trade too long, and adapts to current conditions. He is a long time friend of Alice.

No, Alice stood in the middle of a crowd as they took her picture by a horse that was supposedly supposed to be on a marry-go-round.

"Ah, how does it feel Alice Kirkland Winning the race?" One reported asked Alice who smiled and waved.

"Oh, Well I—"she began before another reporter to her side cut her sentence with another question, "Favorite fame or Fortune?"

She blinked and was about to answer, "Yes—"but yet again another man interrupted her, "Having your picture taking to the news paper?"

Alice turned to face the man and answer, but then another man commented, "Besides having your good extreme good looks, If I may say so!"

The British nanny blushed, "Why thanks you—"But as expected a man interrupted her, "There aren't probably words to descried how you're feeling right now."

Alice held her hand up, "Now. Now, Now, Gentlemen please. On the contrary there's a very good word." She said with a smile and looked back at Oliver who sat on the side with Max and Alex eating chocolate Caramel Apples.

"Am I right, Ollie?" she asked Oliver who smiled and replied, " Tell 'em what it is."

"Right!" she nodded and took off her flowery hat that was on her head, "It's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious! If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious—"

Alice danced to the middle of an Empty spot only to have a small band of five musical people playing a catchy tone to Alice's Song, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye ! Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye!" the playing instrument group sang along.

Oliver jumped up and handed Alex his Caramel Apple, "Because I was afraid to speak when I was just a lad!"

He walked over to Alice, "Me father gave me nose a tweak and told me I was bad, Then one day I learned a word that saved my achin' nose!"

"The longest word you ever heard and this is how it goes!" Alice and Oliver sand before them both started dancing together.

" Oh! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious! If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

With that say they faced each other then skipped backward away from one another sing with the Band as they stepped forward taking the floor. "Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye! Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye! "

Alice stood next to Alex and Max who were watching carefully, "He've traveled all around the world and everywhere he went- He'd use his word and all would say, "There goes a clever gent" " she smiled and slowly walked back to Oliver.

" But when Dukes and maharajahs pass the time of day with me!" he sang as one of the reporters tossed him a cane, making Oliver tilt his hand and crookedly walk back to Alice and take her hand, " I say me special word and then they ask me out to tea"

" Oh~ Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious! If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Alice smiled as the band sang again, "Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye."

The nanny faced Oliver, "Though you can say it backwards which would be Suoicdoilaipxecitsililacrepus, but that's going a bit to far don't you think?" she asked as she walked back to the now empty floor.

"Indubitably" Oliver replied watching Alice walk back to the floor.

"So when the cat has got your tongue there's no need for dismay" she said as Oliver walked up behind her, " Heer Heer!"

"Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say!" she smiled and walked back to the band, "But better use it carefully or it can change your life—"

Suddenly one of the band members spoke up. He had Red eyes and a pale skin, not to mention a beautiful Snowy messy hair, "Example Miss."

Alice turned and faced the man, " Yes?"

"One night I said it to me girl and now me girl's me wife!" he laughed earning a pan onto a forehead by the lady who stood next to him crossed.

The white hair man stutter out a word, "and a lovely thing she is!" earning a gentle smile from the girl.

Soon a man with wavy blonde hair spoke up, "She's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" the band sang again before marching away.

As for Oliver and Alice they both whispered the words softly for one another, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" they both shouted and smiled at the two kids.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! **

**Please Review and Favorited if you enjoyed this story and i'll see you next time or when ever i make another...  
**

**M'kay..**

_**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

**CAST: **

**Alex- 2pAmerica**

**Max- 2pCanada**

**Alice- 2pFem!England**

**Oliver- 2pEngland**

**White hair man- Prussia**

**Lady- Hungary **

**Blonde Wavy hair dude- France**


End file.
